


but you don't know?

by willalwaysbeyou



Series: sparks [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, jackbam, mentions of Got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets stupidly jealous and Mark confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you don't know?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years but Markson makes me do things I wouldn't normally do. Taken from actual events and then I let my imagination take over from there. If I get good response, I may write more? ;_; I probably need a little pushing after years of inactivity, hehe. Thank you for reading anyway!

**_19_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2016, 9:35PM_ **

 

His fingers moved lightly over the cold smooth skin.

_One. Two. Three._

Three light swipes and Jackson immediately knew whose skin he was touching.

 _Mark Tuan_.

In spite of himself, Jackson’s lips curled up into a smile. The older boy’s name was about to leave his lips before he stopped himself. It would have been far too obvious had he mentioned Mark immediately so he pretended to be confused.

“Why is it so soft?” Jackson asked to the shrieks of the fans. He could almost picture Mark smiling at him and he was really glad for the blindfold so he did not need to see that dazzling smile. He was still angry, _well_ , trying to stay angry at Mark for his over-the-top flirting that has been going on since the start of the show. Flirting that was not done with _him_.

“Can I say it now?” he asked to no one in particular, as he felt his fingers being pulled towards the other boy. Mark brushed Jackson’s finger against his adam’s apple – a touch that lasted barely two seconds, but one Jackson could pinpoint out immediately.

 _Asshole_.

Jackson heard Jaebum give him the go-ahead and Jackson quickly shouted “Mark!”. The earlier he ends the game, the better it would be for him. Mark was doing the devil’s work in making Jackson touch him in all the places he knew Jackson loves and the slight touches only made him crave for more. Following his answer, the fans responded in awe and the members quickly shot him with more questions.

“Where?”

“Huh?”

“Where did you touch him?”

“In this room! What are you asking?!”

“I mean which part of Mark did you touch?”

“I was touching his nape earlier..?”

The oohs and ahhs from the fans filled the room as he took off his blindfold. There was no doubt in Jackson’s mind that it was Mark standing in front of him. As his eyes got used to the bright lights, he felt Mark standing to his left.

He got off the high chair and pointedly made sure he didn’t turn in Mark’s direction as he walked back to his seat.

 

***

 

 **_19_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2016, 11:45PM_ **

 

The seven boys took off theirs shoes and dragged themselves into the house, tired from the long day. They had a filming for GOT7ing in the morning, followed by a fansign and then lastly the meet & greet at Mnet. Youngjae ran to look for Coco, while Yugyeom and BamBam walked into their room. Jackson walked straight into the room he shared with JB while JB made his way to the sofa. Mark trailed after Jackson, the younger boy’s silence leaving him with an uneasy feeling.

Mark leaned against the door frame of the room shared by Jackson and JB, a smile on his lips as he said in Korean, “I’m surprised you got me right straight away.”

“I’m surprised you stepped out,” Jackson answered in English, curt and short, his back still facing Mark. Mark walked in and closed the door behind him, knowing this was going to be one of _those_ moments. Whenever Jackson was upset with Mark, he always spoke in English because he knew they were going to end up arguing and he would rather the other boys not understand what it was about. Mark sat on Jackson’s bed, silently watching Jackson standing at the dresser, waiting for the younger boy to turn and face him.

Upset that Mark had no response to his accusation, Jackson made a show of taking off his accessories and placed them noisily on the dresser. When he was done, he turned to face Mark, leaning against the dresser, eyes defiant.

“You gonna start telling me what this is about?” Mark asked softly. Jackson rolled his eyes in disbelief. Mark bit down on his lips, restraining himself, not willing to turn this into a bigger fight than necessary.

“I don’t know. Maybe just how excited you were at Mnet just now? Or maybe how that stupid I Love You you did with Jinyoungie made you laugh that stupid high-pitched giggle? Or maybe it was just annoying how many times you did that I Love You thing? But it sure seemed like a lot of fun for you,” Jackson answered sarcastically, bitterness evident in his tone.

“Or maybe it was that Markjin message you read,” Mark offered, his eyes never leaving Jackson’s.  Jackson’s demeanour softened, took his eyes off Mark and started looking on the floor. Mark continued, “Don’t think I didn’t notice. You didn’t look my way when you read that message, you didn’t look my way when you guessed it was me, you didn’t even look my way when I sang those lines in See The Light.”

  
***

****

**_8th_ ** **_December 2015, 11PM_ **

 

Mark sat in the studio silently, biting on his pen, staring at the notebook in front of him. He needed to finish up the lyrics for the song he was working on with Yugyeom for their next album, but he was coming up short.

 

_Aye girl you’re so bright_

_Your beauty shines_

_All them other guys_

_Fall for you when you walk by_

_I get anxious, I’m telling you they fall for you_

 

Shortly after, Jackson walked into the studio, holding take outs in his hand. Mark looked up and smiled at Jackson appreciatively. Right after their fansign, Mark had headed straight for the studio, leaving the other boys behind as they grabbed their dinner. Jackson walked in silently, carefully set bags of food on the table, making sure they weren’t too close to the stack of papers strewn all over. He took a seat next to Mark and watched silently as the older continued staring at his notebook..

“Getting anywhere?” the younger boy asked cautiously. Mark shook his head and sighed before leaning into Jackson, taking in the warmth Jackson provided. Jackson shifted in the sofa, creating more room for Mark to lean in comfortably. For a good while, they sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company and warmth, each refusing to move.

Mark loved sitting with Jackson. Even though the world knew the younger as a talkative hyperactive puppy, Jackson knew when to match Mark’s feelings. When Mark was feeling down, Jackson would always crack jokes that would have the older one in stitches from laughter. However, whenever he did not feel like talking, or was not in the mood, Jackson would never push; he would always just stay by his side, silently, reassuringly. Mark never understood how Jackson could tell the difference in his moods since he wasn’t a talker, but he was thankful nonetheless that he need not explain or try to make someone understand as it would be with anyone else apart from Jackson. The dynamics of their relationship was great, even to outsiders looking in.

“You know, I filmed with Joon hyung yesterday,” Jackson started after a while, “They want me to act out scenes from that Descendents of the Sun and Joon hyung played Song Hye-kyo’s role. You know what line they wanted me to say?! There was this line about how she has so many different guys and I had to look Joon hyung in the face to say that. I kept cracking up, and I felt horrible for delaying the shoot so I told myself to just imagine I was saying it to you,” Jackson explained and Mark looked up from the crook of Jackson’s neck, his eyes all soft, a smile playing on his lips.

“So I did,” Jackson continued, “I thought of you when I said the line. Because you really do have a lot of different guys around you,” he said, chuckling. Mark laughed, a laughter that sounded more like a giggle and Jackson looked down at Mark, their faces within inches of each other. “Then in my heart, I just started to pray that you would stay by my side, that you’ll let me keep holding you. That you’ll keep holding me,” the younger boy finished earnestly, his voice dropping to a mere whisper now.

Mark smiled, his heart bursting with gratitude and love. Sometimes Mark still can’t believe his luck that this younger boy whom he adores and love feels the same way about him. He closed his eyes and snuggled further into Jackson’s neck, his action an affirmative that he wasn’t going to let Jackson go any time soon. Jackson smiled, knowing no other words were needed between them anymore, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, contented and blessed.

Suddenly, he felt Mark move, and a kiss on his cheek.

“You are a bloody genius,” Mark whispered in his ear after the kiss. Jackson opened his eyes as Mark left his embrace and started scribbling in his notebook. The room felt instantly colder without Mark in his arms and his stomach started making noises from the lack of food. Jackson had joined the other boys when they headed for dinner but he chose to skip on actually eating and bring back food for Mark and himself instead. Yugyeom and BamBam tried to coax Jackson into eating with them but he was adamant in eating with Mark in the studio.

Jackson moved forward in the sofa and started unpacking the food, the aroma of chicken filling up the studio. He took slow small bites, not really wanting to start dinner without Mark but the older boy was scribbling and cancelling furiously over and over again. As someone who has gone through the same thing as Mark, the last thing Jackson wanted to do was interrupt when the creative juices were flowing.

After what felt like an eternity, and what actually was only two drumsticks later, Mark turned to Jackson, his eyes glistening with joy. Jackson cocked his head, seemingly asking if Mark was done with his verse and the older one nodded, gleefully smiling. He pushed his notebook in Jackson’s hand and watched as Jackson read the lyrics.

 

_Aye girl you’re so bright_

_Your beauty shines_

_All them other guys_

_Fall for you when you walk by_

_I get anxious, I’m telling you they fall for you_

_Here there everywhere it’s all guys_

_So please I put my hands together and pray_

_That you will stay by my side. Please hold me tightly_

 

As soon as Jackson was done reading, he let out a hearty laugh and threw a playful dirty look to Mark.

“You’re gonna have to pay me the rights for using my lyrics!” Jackson exclaimed, voice filled with laughter. It was Mark’s turn to laugh, feeling accomplished and blessed in having Jackson by his side.

“Well, to be exact..,” Mark said, the playful tinge in his voice hard to miss, “You confessed. I turned them into lyrics. So they’re not exactly yours,” he finished, grinning at Jackson. The younger one rolled his eyes and shoved a drumstick in Mark’s mouth, the laughter of the two men filling up the studio.  

 

***

 

 **_19_ ** **_th_ ** **_May 2016, 11:50PM_ **

 

Jackson turned around, refusing to face Mark, embarrassed that the older boy caught him so easily in his quest to ignore Mark. He heard Mark get up from the bed and felt Mark coming closer to him. In two short strides, Mark stood beside Jackson, careful to stand a tiny distance away so their skins were not in contact. It only made Jackson even more upset, because he knew this was Mark’s way of punishing him for this little acting out he was having.

“I don’t recall creating such a fuss when you announced on national television that Jackbam is a thing,” Mark started. Jackson turned his head sharply, ready to fire back, until he realised it meant Mark somehow found time after they returned from Osaka within the past three days to catch up on Real Men. Unlike his other shows, he had not reminded the boys to tune in because he knew with the tour on hand, they were all tired and he hated feeling like he was imposing on them. Jackson visibly softened, knowing this was a losing battle he was having with Mark. He knew Mark cared, and the older boy always showed he did, even if it wasn’t done in the same grand way Jackson would have.

“You know I don’t love Bam in the same way that I love you,” Jackson argued, although without much gusto.

Mark turned his head slowly, looking at Jackson in the eye.

“But you don’t know that I don’t love Jinyoung in the same way that I love you?” he asked, hurt evident in his voice. Jackson dropped his gaze and cursed himself internally; this wasn’t how the fight was supposed to turn out. He was supposed to get his way, Mark was supposed to kiss up to him, he was going to make Mark pay for making him jealous, they were supposed to have a light, stupid fight that ended up with more kisses. Not one that was this deep, this raw, not like _this_.

Jackson took Mark’s face in his hands as he began his apologies. “I’m sorry. This was stupid. I was just immaturely jealous and having to read aloud about Markjin was the last straw. I’m sorry, I should have never let it get this far. You love Jinyoung, there’s nothing wrong with that. Hell, I love him too. You don’t get jealous about Jackbam, I shouldn’t get jealous about Markjin too.”

“You idiot,” Mark responded with a smile. “Of course I get jealous about Jackbam. I get jealous about anyone with you, you moron. When you did that shimkoong thing with JB earlier, I wanted to wring your neck! When you asked Jinyoungie to compliment you at the escape room earlier, I was jealous you didn’t come to me. I would have sung your praises. You even went to Youngjae and Yugyeom! What about me?!”

Jackson's eyes grew in surprise. He didn’t do any of that to make Mark jealous, he was just being usual Jackson and opened his mouth to explain before Mark shushed him up.

“But that’s why I fell in love with you, Jackson Wang. Your ability to love everyone so much, your ability to just love purely. If I wanted you to stop showering everyone with so much love and to just focus on me, you’ll be a much different Jackson. Honestly, I don’t know if I can stay in love with that man,” he finished, taking Jackson’s hand off his face so they could hold hands instead. Jackson turned away, furiously blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall out. Mark laughed cheekily, and moved to stand in front of Jackson’s face.

“I love you so much and yes, I get jealous when you’re so chummy with all the other boys. Hell, not just the boys sitting outside, but literally every other person you meet. But I know that you love me, in a way that’s a little different from everyone else, and that’s all I need,” Mark finished, watching Jackson tenderly. Jackson, now thoroughly embarrassed with the confession and the tears in his eyes, let go of Mark’s hand and turned around. Without missing a beat, Mark wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, keeping him in a back hug. Placing his head on Jackson’s shoulder, he laughed, happily. “You silly thing,” he scolded Jackson, the love in his voice obvious, even to himself.

Jackson leaned back and allowed Mark to hold him tighter. He had never doubted the love Mark had for him; the adoration in Mark’s eyes whenever they talked to each other was hard to miss, and so obvious that even fans could pick up on it. He didn’t know what came over him tonight; it wasn’t that Jackson never got jealous - he did, multiple times, but this was the first time he acted out in presence of the fans and during schedule.

A soft knock on the door cause the two men to turn towards it. JB peeked his head through the now slightly ajar door, a sheepish smile on his face.

“You two good now? I need to lie down,” he asked before realising Jackson was in Mark’s embrace. He then pushed the door open and marched in, his left hand supporting his back.

“That took you guys a while to settle, it was killing me to sit on the sofa outside. Jinyoungie kept trying to shove me into the room but chickened out the minute his hand was on the door knob,” JB continued, laughing as he recalled Jinyoung’s antics.

Jackson sighed quietly, knowing he needed to go and speak to Jinyoung, and apologise for putting the boy in an awkward position. Squeezing Mark’s arm that was still wrapped around him, he gently pushed them away as he walked towards JB. Mark, now leaning against the dresser, watched silently as Jackson fussed over their leader’s back for a while before leaving the room to look for Jinyoung.

Loving Jackson is no easy feat. But Mark wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
